what more love can we give
by smurfettekandybones
Summary: una linda historia basada desde el final la 6 . booth & brennan podrán sobrellevar la carga de ser amigos, compañeros, y ocultar por un tiempo que en realidad son amantes, pareja y ahora con un bebe en camino...   algunos capítulos son M
1. Estoy Embarazada

Aquí esta mi nueva historia, después de ese final lo único que nos queda es escribir :)  
>Bones no me pertenece ninguno de sus personajes son de mi propiedad (ke mas quisiera xD )<br>bueno akii les dejo el 1er capitulo espero que les guste ...

_**Capitulo 1:**  
><em>

_Todos Estaban muy felices por el nacimiento del bebe de Hodgines y Ángela era un niño muy hermoso…_

_br: Ellos se veían muy felices_

_bo: Si bueno ellos tuvieron un bebe_

_br: pero Sus vidas han cambiado, será más aprensiva_

_bo: Bueno, ya sabes, tener un bebe, es una cosa buena_

_br: ¿Realmente piensas eso?_

_bo: Si, es genial-afirma el-  
>¿Qué? ¿Qué? – le pregunta con mucha ansiedad, sabía que algo la inquietaba-<br>oh, vamos Bones,  
>mira, él bebe,<br>él bebe está bien  
><em>_Es saludable, ellos tienen un bebe saludable – le explica - ¿De acuerdo?  
><em>_Este es el día más feliz de sus vidas- le expresaba al sentir la inseguridad que percibía de ella- ¿Ok?-... se detiene y vuelve a preguntarle mirándola a los ojos tratando de revelar ese misterio que brennan irradiaba - ¿Qué? - brennan sentía un mar de emociones, no sabía que hacer o decirle tenía miedo, miedo a la reacción de booth, ella aún estaba atónita, desconcertada, impactada asombrada , maravillada mil y un adjetivos sobre lo que se acababa de enterar, pero necesitaba saber que diría o sentiría booth al respecto solo se dispuso a hablar…_

_br: estoy embarazada- fueron sus palabras, booth no decía nada solo un cambio estático deslumbro en su rostro y prosiguió de inmediato necesitaba una respuesta…- Tu eres el padre – a solo segundos su expresión cambio de tal manera que también ella sonrió._

_bo: ¿estas embarazada? – no sabía que hacer o decir no tenia palabras- bones tu estas embarazada- se acerca a ella y le corre de la cara un mechón de su cabello y mirándola a los ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos de color azul cielo ahora tenían un brillo deslumbrante – ¿un bebe?_

_br: si booth, es lo que hay cuando uno está embarazada, un bebe!- le comenta sonriendo, su miedo se aliviaba mientras pasaban los segundos, sentía una serenidad enorme-_

_bo: temperance, esto es hermoso estoy embobado, un bebe nuestro. Siempre lo soñé, dime que no es un sueño, no quisiera despertar..._

_br: un sueño! –lo interrumpe, fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, acto seguido de fijar tenuemente sus labios sobre los de él, respondiendo a sus instintos se fundieron en un beso corto pero muy apasionado - no, no es un sueño- expresa riendo _

_bo: temperance es perfecto estoy muy agradecido, feliz, nunca había sentido esto, pero tu ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿cuánto tiempo?, ¿cuándo te enteraste?- muy curioso la interroga_

_br: booth ¡!, son muchas preguntas ¿no crees?-_

_bo: bueno respóndeme una a la vez…_

_br: ok, me entere hoy,-dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de booth estaba magnetizado escuchándola y sonrojada con un tono más travieso prosigue - bueno ya sabrás cuanto tengo solo semanas – recordando todo lo que había pasado con booth solo suspiro fue tan hermoso entregarse a él, una experiencia nunca vivida y la más satisfactoria de todas lo sabía, aun no entendía porque había tardado tanto en entregarse y abrirse a ese hermoso sentimiento que existía desde hace mucho tiempo pero ahora solo importaba el ahora- y me siento, me siento no lo sé booth es algo confuso todavía no asimilo la noticia es tan extraño todo esto, todo va muy deprisa, pero se siente muy bien, me siento muy bien …_

_bo: entonces si estas feliz de que tengamos un bebe-_

_br: claro que si booth- responde ella sonriente- ¿tener un bebe es una cosa buena, eso me dijiste?_

_bo: claro que si bones, un bebe un niño lo es todo, quiero celebrar pero me imagino que estas cansada, fue un largo día, __es tarde __¿ te parece si te acompaño a tu casa?  
><em>

_br: si ademas hace frío... y celebrar... me parece una buena idea..._

_En el camino brennan estaba ensimismada con la cara de booth, solo decía ¿un bebe? ¿un bebe nuestro?..Al llegar al departamento de brennan ella le invito a pasar, sabía que con todo esto y la noticia del bebe no dormiría como los días anteriores cuando sospechaba sobre su retraso, nunca le sucedía eso… y él tampoco podría pegar un ojo en todo lo que quedaba de la noche, que mejor que hablar juntos sobre ello y No Dormir juntos ._

estaré actualizando cada vez que tenga un nuevo cap :)

pleasee me gustariaa saber que opinan... sus comentarios akiii abajooo :D


	2. Secreto

_Al llegar al departamento de brennan ella le invito a pasar, sabía que con todo esto y la noticia del bebe no dormiría como los días anteriores cuando sospechaba sobre su retraso, nunca le sucedía eso… y él tampoco podría pegar un ojo en todo lo que quedaba de la noche, que mejor que hablar sobre ello y No Dormir juntos._

_Cuando entraron a su departamento ella se desasió de su abrigo, sus zapatos y todo lo que cargaba encima y se echó en el sofá…_

_bo: brennan cuando le diremos a los demás?- le pregunta booth sentándose al lado de ella, quería saber todo lo que sucedería después ya el primer paso estaba hecho " tendrían a su bebe", (el primero "ja" posiblemente el segundo) , luego como lo afrontarían, cuando le dirían a los demás y su relación, su relación era lo que más importaba ya que luego de esa noche solo quedaron en dejar que todo sucediera y fluyera a su debido momento, sin apurarse en estar juntos para no dañar su relación como "amigo-compañero", pero en estas dos últimas semanas que habían pasado no habían hablado sobre ello a pesar de las ganas que tenia de hacerlo ... booth creía que si el la apresuraba le proporcionaría miedo desconfianza y lo que hubo entre los dos no valdría pena alguna, eso era lo que no quería después de tan largo recorrido y brennan ella se sentía difusa no quería precipitar los hechos y dañar las cosas, o dar un paso falso y joder todo lo que había avanzado en responder y dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos- y ahora que haremos?  
><em>

_br: oh! – exclama ella analizando todo rápidamente- cierto… bueno tendría que considera que no he tenido tiempo de pensar en los demás booth, solo horas de tener el conocimiento de que estoy embarazada – dijo atinando esta última palabra "embarazada" era algo desconocido, si se había preguntado el que sería tener un bebe, tuvo deseos y ansias de ello, pero con el tiempo no lo olvido pero si desvanecieron - y en esas horas mi mente no me respondía me sentí infructuosa sin dar respuestas a todas las preguntas que me hacía – booth estaba absorto en su mirada escuchando cada palabra que salía de ella y cada expresión que emitía, se veía muy hermosa su temperance brennan, su lógica y razonable científica lucia tan embelesada - necesitaba decirle a alguien para compartir toda esa sensación y solo tú eras y eres el indicado, además necesitaba tu conocimiento eres el padre-_

_bo: claro que si bones siempre estaré para ti, y porque no me comentaste antes - eso no le importaba pero quería saber todo lo que había sentido ante sus sospechas- hubiera querido ayudarte y afrontar contigo todas tus sospechas, vivir contigo tus síntomas y temores -_

_br: no no no no booth,- se apresura en responderle- fue muy apresurado yo soy científica y se los ciclos en que una mujer inicia cuando está en periodo de gestación, aunque también conozco muy bien cómo responde mi cuerpo a cada función que desarrollo y se cuando algo no está bien – rectifica ella tocando su vientre - no digo que esto esté mal , sin embargo tuve el discernimiento varias noches anteriores que estuve expuesta a quedar embarazada a pesar de que todavía no se han hecho eficaces eso de los síntomas… - dijo esto con saciedad no quería ni imaginar cuando la comenzaran a debatir las hormonas produciendo efectos para nada corteses -  
><em>

_bo: - booth reía con su expresión de repleción a los síntomas - ¿llegaste a pensar que habías quedado embarazada o querías? – le cuestiona estas preguntas que pusieron a la dc. Brennan muy sofocada y se alentó a responder antes de que booth alegara cualquier pensamiento no idóneo con solo mirarla - _

_br: bueno…si…mmm… no - se preguntaba así misma era obvio que eso era un ¡sí quería tener un hijo tuyo! - solo me exponía los hechos booth, tú eres... un hombre… bien desarrollado… con un porcentaje de fertilidad… muy alto…! y yo - bajo su mirada, sus palabras se fueron agudizando ¡ahora soy yo la que me pondré nerviosa hablando de sexo! ¿Acaso no era booth al que le incomodaban hablar de sexo o sus relaciones sexuales? ¿Esto no tiene nada que ver con sexo? se exteriorizaba debido al quebranto en sus articulaciones - y yo… tengo hambre... ¿me acompañas a la cocina?–reanudó de inmediato al no poder decir lo que tenía en mente "su conocimiento sobre la fertilidad de él"._

_bo: -booth noto el nerviosismo que fluía en ella y le agarro su mano cuando se proponía a levantarse del sofá preguntándole con un poco de picardía - y según tu ¿tienes hambre?_

_br: siii… eso hambre…- confirmo lo que anteriormente revelo, pero booth le sostenía la mamo, lo miro a los ojos sus miradas se habían clavado mutuamente y levemente alejo la mano de booth sobre la de ella pero aún se contemplaban, sus corazones latían acelerados pero ella con un acucioso desviamiento prosiguió hacia lo que iba hacer - que más podría tener-dice mientras se alejaba booth le siguió y se quedó allí observándola mientras hurgaba la despensa buscando que preparar-_

_bo: ¿no encuentras algo bones?- le preguntaba al ver la desesperación que tenía revisando cada uno de los armarios-_

_br: no booth… estoy segura de que los coloque en algún lugar…_

_bo: te ayudo a buscar- le comenta pero ella no lo deja terminar de hablar cuando pega un chillido pero para nada habitual en ella-_

_br: yess! aquí estas baby – dijo haciendo movimientos expresando su victoria y gira enseñándole lo que tanto buscaba-_

_bo: croissant ¡! - exclama el sin omitir reírse a carcajadas – bones pensé que era algo más importante_

_br: booth!- expreso enojo ya que se sintió burlada - ¿cómo que algo más importante? – le pregunta colocando sus manos sobre sus cintura en forma de jarra con su mirada furiosa y su voz un tono más grave tantea- no sabes las ganas que tengo de comer uno de estos o dos- su rostro se acoplo y le devolvió una mirada afligida _

_bo:- su sonrisa y su mirada dieron un vuelco al escuchar lo que acaba de decir brennan con mucha furia - bones lo siento, no imagine que tus primeros antojos te pondría así ._

_br: - brennan rectifica lo que había dicho -booth! no pasa nada, discúlpame tu a mí no debí ponerme así ¿todo bien?_

_bo: claro bones, además creo que todo fue debido al bebe – apunto el _

_br: no booth, solo tengo semanas y el desorden hormonal iniciarían desde .. _

_bo:¿ y esto que fue? _

_br: puede que sí - decía ella mientras preparaba su croissant-_

_bo: bones te comerás todo eso tu sola?- le preguntaba al ver la cantidad de cosas que le había agregado al croissant-_

_br: si tengo un apetito enorme dice ella terminando de preparar su anhelado antojo y luego se dirigieron de nuevo a la sala de estar sentándose en el sofá, booth miraba asombrado la manera en que brennan estaba comiendo se saboreaba cada bocado como si fuera único._

_bo: cuando le diremos a los demás? – le pregunta interrumpiéndole-_

_br:- (fuck! Los demás) termino de ingerir y volvió la mirada hacia booth que esperaba por una respuesta- por ahora no – con mirada de complicidad continua - solo lo sabremos tu y yo – _

_bo: y cuando crees que sea indicado contarles_

_br: - Sweet!, le vino de golpe a la mente – Sweet! , no tiene que saberlo, él no puede enterarse._

_bo: pero no podremos ocultarlo por mucho tiempo_

_br: no, no quiero que nos separen booth, no quiero que por mi estado me aminorasen y no me dejen hacer mis trabajos de campo normalmente – replica ella muy mortificada, no quería que todo lo que acababa de decir sucediera-_

_bo: temperance de igual manera tendrás que disminuir todo lo que haces normalmente, tu estado será aún más notable y no será bueno para ti ni para él bebe._

_br: ¿y nosotros? – Le cuestiona - quieres que no separen - _ö___-___

_bo: tienes razón pero tarde o temprano le tendremos que decir o se te ocurre alguna idea?_

_br: claro! Solamente no le diremos a "nadie"- sugiere - hasta que yo crea que sea necesario._

_bo: hasta que creas que sea necesario? _

_br: si booth no se darán de cuenta._

_Bo: y como harás cuando te den ganas de vomitar o te desmayes en el laboratorio frente a todos, ¿estas segura que puedas manejarlo?, tu sabes lo listo que son._

_br: bueno quizás sí – dice algo dudosa pero prosigue con mucha certeza - yo soy muy buena actriz y todavía falta para que se comience a notar._

_bo: y Ángela? Ahora que es madre se dará más rápido de cuenta de tu estado nos lleva nueve meses de adelanto. _

_br: luego se me ocurrirá un plan booth, con Ángela será muy difícil lo reconozco – afirma ella, conociendo a su mejor amiga sabia lo perspicaz que era y sería algo difícil ocultarle algo por lo más mínimo que fuera siempre se daba de cuenta- no podre zafarme de ella si sospecha algo, pero por los momentos no quiero que se enteren de mi estado._

_¿Estás conmigo?- le pregunta con una carita de niña buena, acercándosele y él le respondió muy dulcemente abrazándola _

_bo: claro bones si es lo que te parece mejor yo te apoyare- le dice aunque sabía que si todos se enteraran de una vez buscarían una solución y así saldrían de eso, pero ahora tendrán que ser muy cuidadosos si llevarían a cabo el plan de brennan de ocultarles su embarazo. _

_Ahora se sentía más aliviado pero un tema del que no habían hablado era sobre ellos, quien comenzaría a hablar sobre ello, booth se sentía inquieto no sabía cómo preguntarle a brennan como continuarían con su relación, porque lo último en que habían que dado fue que dejarían que todo fluyera a su debido momento pero ahora con un bebe las cosas surcaron demasiado pronto y rápido algo que no esperaban. Booth dio fin a sus pensamientos y prosiguió preguntándole lo que tanto especulaba- Temperance, quiero saber qué piensas ahora sobre nuestra relación- ella quedo pasmada ante esa pregunta separándose de el busco su mirada sintió un poco de timidez y analizo cuál sería su respuesta no era algo que no quería solo buscaba la mejor forma de decirlo_

Gracias x sus comentarios sobre el cap anterior y por agregarme a sus FF y alertas esperoo ke les guste este capitulo

Me despido xoxo

Dejen sus reviews akiii abajooo ^_^


	3. nosotros

**Capitulo III (1 parte)**

_bo: claro bones si es lo que te parece mejor yo te apoyare- le dice aunque sabía que si todos se enteraran de una vez buscarían una solución y así saldrían de eso, pero ahora tendrían que ser muy cuidadosos si llevarían a cabo el plan de brennan de ocultarles su embarazo a los demás. Ahora se sentía más aliviado pero un tema del que no habían hablado era sobre ellos, estaba inquieto no sabía cómo preguntarle ¿cómo continuarían con su relación?, porque lo último en que habían quedado fue que dejarían que todo fluyera a su debido momento pero ahora con un bebe las cosas surcaron demasiado pronto algo que no esperaban. Booth dio fin a sus pensamientos y prosiguió preguntándole lo que tanto especulaba y con firmeza y sin rodeos le pregunta - Temperance, quiero saber qué piensas ahora sobre nuestra relación- _

_br: ella quedo pasmada ante esa pregunta separándose del busco su mirada sintió un poco de timidez y analizo cuál sería su respuesta no era algo que no quería solo buscaba la mejor forma de decirlo pero cual relación ello tenían muchas formas de relacionarse – nuestra relación, ¿cómo compañeros, - hace un gesto con sus manos indicando relaciones- amigos o padres?_

_Bo: todavía piensas en compañeros, no bones quiero saber ahora como quedaremos; somos compañeros, amigos, fuimos o somos amantes y seremos padres, es una sola pregunta tu quisieras estar conmigo, quiero asumir mi papel en este juego- exhorta sin mas _

_br: su cara denotaba confusión ¿Qué juego? acaso creía que esto era un juego -esto no es un juego booth!- comentó levantándose _

_bo: dios! Porque brennan era tan lenta en las cosas tan sencillas, booth se levanta y con dulzura toma su mano haciéndole mirar su rostro- no quería decir eso bones- su tono de voz se sosiego como aquella vez que le confesó lo mismo- solo quiero decirte que quiero estar contigo a pase lo que pase-.- su mirada estaba fija delante la de ella, sentía ese nerviosismo como aquella vez fuera del consultorio de Sweet esperando la misma respuesta, percibía como el miedo se contemplaba en ella, temía a que eso nuevamente sucediera._

_Br: yo lo quiero de tal forma que lo que siento por él no es normal, pero si no es lo correcto, si lo que estamos haciendo lo hacemos sin racional- booth yo tengo miedo hacerte daño seria lastimarme a mí misma, no sé si he cambiado completamente- sus pies temblaban por esa maldita inseguridad que sentía, ahora sí que la había cagado con eso y no se lo perdonaría si lo hacía- es que no se booth yo…- cada palabra se le entrecruzaba en la garganta _

_Bo: brennan solo me harás daño y te lastimaras a ti misma si no seguimos esto que sentimos,- brennan estaba estática antes su mirada sentía sus ojos llorosos y como una lagrima resbalaba por su mejillas- Yo no podré hacerte cambiar, ya lo has hecho- expresa el corriendo con su mano esas lagrimas que surcaban sin medidas de la antropóloga-Solo quiero estar allí cuando más me necesites.  
>Estar contigo en el futuro unos 30, 40, 50 años y todo el tiempo que me quede de vida solo será perfecto si estoy junto a ti.<br>Solo quiero cuidarte el resto que nos queda de vida.  
>Quisiera compartir los momentos más hermosos de la vida contigo, con Parker, con nuestro bebe – despega sus manos de su rostro y le agarra el vientre; brennan se sentía electrizada, cada palabra que salía de ese hombre eran verdaderas era todo lo que ella también anhelaba, ahora esos ojos llorosos deslumbraban un brillo de armonía de felicidad- cuando venga a este mundo, cuando diga sus primeras palabras, cuando de sus primeros pasos, verlo cada día crecer, no me niegues esta oportunidad, - le toma de las manos apretándolas como si no quisiera que se fuera a ir nunca fuera cual sea su respuesta - no nos niegues esta oportunidad de ser felices.<em>

_Br: no quiero negarme este regalo de ser feliz contigo booth- al solo soltar estas palabras vio algo que nunca había visto en la mirada de él, obvio que si siempre existían esas miradas pero ahora eran diferentes había algo más que era imposible de explicar- fui y aún sigo siendo un poco torpe – declara, echo que hizo sonreír a ambos -He cambiado por ti, Tú me hiciste cambiar- al solo mirar que sus boca quería articular palabra alguna la silencio con su dedo – shhh -se propuso a manifestar todo lo que quería decirle- Estoy dispuesta a dejar que estés conmigo cuando más te necesite al igual que y tú a mí.  
>No te puedo prometer que el futuro será perfecto, pero el futuro es lo de menos.<br>Y estoy segura de que me cuidaras mejor que a nadie como lo haces ahora y siempre lo has hecho, yo también quiero hacerlo contigo.  
>No te negare esta segunda oportunidad que tienes de ser padre, quisiera que estuvieras con nosotros y estés en cada desarrollo que tengas nuestro bebe, no quiero negarme esta oportunidad de ser feliz junto a ti, una vez lo hice y fue lo que más lamente, no quisiera verte con otra mujer y sufrir de celos – pffs murmuro con furia - como lo hice con Hannah.<br>__Booth, lo único que sé es que te quiero más que a nadie, De eso estoy segura, por mucho tiempo que pase. __- él estaba atolondrado, estaba haciendo un disco duro para guardar por siempre todo lo escuchaba decir de ella, era lo que por mucho tiempo había esperado, ahora si se sentía realizado solo deseaba pararla y besarla pero ella aún seguía hablando y eso le encantaba __- ¿Porque__? –suspira' – porque desde hace mucho tiempo he querido gritar esto y no quiero reprimirme más lo que siento ya no puedo privarme a ser feliz_

_¡Porque Te Amo! - sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más y más fuerte ya no le decía que lo amaba con miradas que fue el punto más concreto para aliviar y desahogar todo lo que omitían ahora le decía con las palabras, le gritaba que lo amaba- ¡ te amo Seeley Booth!...  
>No hubo razón de acercarse y besarla, ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que el posara sus labios dulcemente sobre los de ella y besarla, transmitir en ese gesto de entrega todo lo que la amaba; fue algo muy hermoso como si fuera su primer beso, omitió si alguna vez demostró amor a otra mujer, lo que siente por brennan sobrepasa lo que creía que era el amor es algo más allá de lo explicable -"Siempre Lo Supe"- logro decir booth cuando tuvieron un mínimo espacio para buscar aire – "yo también"- musito levemente cerrando sus ojos y buscando lo que tan irracionalmente su cuerpo le pedía … Para brennan simplemente era algo inexplicable si era inexperta en algo era en esto. Besar al hombre que amas es el misterio más grande que no tenía un término especifico, él se lo dijo una vez 'solo de vez en cuando dos personas se juntan y salta esa chispa' siempre estuvo consciente de la chispa que ha existido desde hace mucho tiempo entre ellos, sabía que hacer el amor con él era lo más satisfactorio que podría ocurrir una y otra vez rompiendo todas las leyes de la física cada vez que sus cuerpos se juntaran y ocuparan el mismo espacio fundiéndose en un solo ser <em>_esparciéndose por el universo…__… _

sorry! Por no actualizar antes pero no estaba en casa  
>Bueno luego subo la 2 parte<br>dejan sus reviews akii (me alientan para seguir escribiendo )


	4. quebrando las layes de la fisica

_Omg tenía rato que no actualizaba lo siento mucho Y No me maten pero Temo decirles que modifique este capítulo por razones obvias jajá estaba quedando muy explícito y tratare de no llevar el fick a uno M pero igual está lindo espero que les guste…_

_Capitulo IV  
><em>

_¡Porque Te Amo! - sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más y más fuerte ya no le decía que lo amaba con miradas que fue el punto más concreto para aliviar y desahogar todo lo que omitían ahora le decía con las palabras, le gritaba que lo amaba- ¡ te amo Seeley Booth!..._

_No hubo razón de acercarse y besarla, ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que el posara sus labios dulcemente sobre los de ella y besarla, transmitir en ese gesto de entrega todo lo que la amaba; fue algo muy hermoso como si fuera su primer beso, omitió si alguna vez demostró amor a otra mujer, lo que siente por brennan sobrepasa lo que creía que era el amor es algo más allá de lo explicable -"Siempre Lo Supe"- logro decir booth cuando tuvieron un mínimo espacio para buscar aire – "yo también"- musito levemente cerrando sus ojos y buscando lo que tan irracionalmente su cuerpo le pedía … Para brennan simplemente era algo inexplicable si era inexperta en algo era en esto. Besar al hombre que amas es el misterio más grande que no tenía un término especifico, él se lo dijo una vez 'solo de vez en cuando dos personas se juntan y salta esa chispa' siempre estuvo consciente de la chispa que ha existido desde hace mucho tiempo entre ellos, sabía que hacer el amor con él era lo más satisfactorio que podría ocurrir una y otra vez rompiendo todas las leyes de la física cada vez que sus cuerpos se juntaran y ocuparan el mismo espacio fundiéndose en un solo ser esparciéndose por el universo._

_Bo: te amo temperance - Sus manos se posaron con mucho cuidado detrás de su cabeza como si se tratara de una pieza muy valiosa aunque eso era para él, sus labios se encontraban de una manera tan tierna y elegante, solo querían capturar ése momento y guardarlo para siempre.  
>con unos delicados movimientos la manos de booth se trasladaron lentamente bajando por la espalda de ella y centrándose en su cintura, brennan se estremeció al sentir ese tacto, entrelazo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus lengua se movían con delicadeza sin apuro alguno, todo era genial por segunda vez que sentían esto y era como la primera vez , proclamaban por demostrarse su amor de todas las formas posibles, física y espiritualmente.<em>

_Hoy quiero hacer al amor por segunda vez…  
>no tener sexo... que no sea solo pasión, lujuria y acción<br>quiero algo mas booth..._

_Estas fueron las palabras que logro soltar brennan…  
>se dirigieron hacia la habitación y en solo segundo se encontraban allí; booth la deposito en la cama con cuidado y le despojo de sus ropa lentamente detallando y acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo mientras ella se deleitaba a disfrutar cada sensación que producía el con cada tacto, cada roce, cada besos, sus dedos recorrer su piel.<em>

_-Booth me encanta como haces esto – dijo ella "sentir como el recorría su cuerpo, haciendo corazones con sus dedos y sus labios en su vientre, como la llenaba de besos_

_le hacían excitar más" – quiero tocarte- decía ella mientras miraba a sus ojos fijamente llenos de tanta pasión, amor y deseo- quiero acariciarte, también quiero dejar mi huella en todo tu cuerpo- booth se separa de ella y con mucha delicadeza ella comienza a deshacerse de su ropa, besando cada espacio que iba desnudando sintiendo todo lo que el sentía hasta llegar juntos al clímax, haciendo el amor una y otra vez, como nunca antes lo habían hecho, sin pensar en el tiempo dejando que el reloj se detuviera en ese momento tan oportuno fundiéndose en un solo ser…_

…_._

_Bo: bueno días mi dulce princesa – le dice el cuándo ve que temperance comienza a despertarse besando su frente _

_Br: buenos días – se apoya en su pecho mirando su rostro -seeley- se sentía tan raro escuchar decir su nombre solo sonrió ante el hecho, era algo hermoso._

_Bo: soñé tantas veces con despertarme con la mujer que amo a mi lado_

_Br: también lo hice- comenta con una sonrisa algo tímida  
>Bo: porque no me hablaste de ello, woW bones mira todo el tiempo que hemos dejado correr pero ya que ¿acaso este no es como un sueño?<br>Br: no seeley, no es un sueño, solo somos tu y yo, y nuestro bebé. Nuestra realidad, lo más hermoso y confortable que he tenido en toda mi vida- dice con la mayor felicidad posible _

_Bo: lo se será perfecto temperance – se acomoda para poder acariciar el vientre de ella- aquí tenemos nuestro futuro más hermoso, nuestro bebe será hermoso._

_Br: O hermosa- le interrumpe- aun no lo sabemos solo es un feto, todavía le falta mucho para que se desarrolle y poder saber su sexo._

_Bo: vamos bones! No le digas feto a nuestro bebe, suena como un experimento.  
>Br: es como si lo fuera… por ahora… es una célula… tiene que… - buscaba palabras apropiadas para explicarle a booth, pero no tenía caso alguno hacerlo - ok nuestro bebe<br>y además no quiero levantarme de esta cama jamás- le roba un beso fugazmente como si fueran adolescente-_

_Bo: si es así me parece tentativo porque tampoco quiero hacerlo…._


	5. ansias

_**Capítulo V**_

_No veían como pasaban los días, las semanas, cada día se tornaba más difícil para los dos, resistirse y esperar hasta que terminara el día para no tener que disimular su avanzada relación era más fuerte que ocultar su embarazo, Para brennan en este tiempo no se le había hecho tan difícil sus malestares era solo matutinos a pesar de tener ya los dos meses no le venían tan mal como pensaba , como suerte Ángela estaba de licencia por maternidad aunque casi siempre pasaba por el laboratorio cuando las cosas se tornaban difíciles, Hodgines solo pensaba en hacer rápido el trabajo para ir a su casa junto a su esposa y su bebe a pesar de que se le había reducido su horario laboral, y con los demás todo fluía normalmente.  
>Su único problema era no poder estar juntos, sus miradas de complicidad cada vez eran más intensas en el campo laboral, pero lo podían controlar cuando lo eran necesario aunque a todos les parecía ya tan normal como se miraban, no se descartaba que cuando no había nadie cerca de ellos buscaban el mínimo rinconcito para liberar sus deseos, cada tarde era tan desesperante brennan ya a las 6 estaba exasperada por salir del laboratorio y esperar a que booth pasara por ella.<em>

_Br: booth en donde estas son las 6 y 30 espero por ti- le dice desesperada por teléfono, cada vez eran más temprano sus llamadas para que fuera por ella – muero de hambre.  
><em>

_Bo: bones no seas impaciente solo hay un poco de tráfico, creo que ocurrió un accidente, ya voy en camino, los coches se están movilizando.  
><em>

_Br: de que te sirve ser agente del FBI, enciende la sirena y apúrate no me gusta esperar.  
><em>

_Bo: como tú digas- booth le hizo caso, últimamente sabia como ella se ponía sensible por todo.  
>Al cabo de 10 minutos entra fugazmente directo a la oficina de brennan, medio saludando a los chicos, ya ella estaba preparada para irse, se despidieron y se marcharon del lugar fugazmente<em>

_Br: te extrañe – le dice besando suavemente sus labios-_

_Bo: yo más, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?_

_Br: bien muy bien todo bajo control -Finiquita ella- _

_Bo: por ahora todo ha marchado como querías –dice el riendo- y solo porque Ángela aun esta de reposo_

_Br: lo sé pero cuando sea el momento de decirle a ella lo hare _

_Bo: ¿Qué quieres comer?- le pregunta al recordar que eso fue lo que le dijo anteriormente_

_Br: a ti – le responde con una picardía cosa que hizo echar a reír a booth-_

_Bo: ¡Vamos bones! ¿Que se te antoja hoy?, yo sé que soy irresistible- le dice guiñándole el ojo- pero recuerda que me dijiste que morías de hambre_

_Br: a ti booth, porque crees mi desesperación porque pasaras por mí, mi apetito sexual aumenta cada vez más y es debido al embarazo y las hormonas – le aclara ella-_

_Bo: No hables que es por el embarazo porque sabes que no es verdad, pero me fueras dicho eso antes y paso por ti más temprano._

_Br: no me parecía correcto salir más temprano del laboratorio y no tomo mi embarazo como excusa para tener sexo consecutivamente._

_Bo: de igual manera, primero te alimentas y das de comer a mi bebe y luego me comes como tú quieras _

_Br: no primero satisfacemos mis necesidades - le dice mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja sensualmente- y luego cenamos – sabia como eso le ponía de intenso -así que gira a tu casa o la mía_

_Bo: ok bones- como poder resistirse a esas cosas que le hacia ella, era imposible y nos satisfacerla aún más el primer beneficiado era el mismo-Solo por hoy te dejo hacer esto- dice muy travieso él, girando hacia el departamento de ella….  
><em>

_holaaa :D saludando por aquí espero que estén bien y que les guste estos parrafitos sé que es corto pero  
>prometo <em>_intensificar__ las cosas jajá a la final hay que hacer todo lo que pida tempy …  
>bueno byebye me leeran pronto y yo leeré sus reviews ;)<em>


	6. 2 people become 1

Bueno primero quiero darle las gracias a tods ustedes por leerme y por seguir mi historia,  
>por sus comentarios :<br>** Fran Ktrin Black -Pimar -Karla - Carmen Rodríguez - Brian D -Mafer26637 -Nata -Mayte- Bybtyty - Gimefanbones - Ramy**

(aww lo siento si me falle algunos siempre lo hago ) a mis chiks del ** Facebook** y a los que leen y no comentan también jeje  
>gracias a todos ustedes queridos lectores me dan ánimo para seguir escribiendo <p>

"Este Capítulo Es **M** No Es Acto Para Personas Con Problemas Cardiacos,  
>Ni Menores De Edad Eh XD"<p>

además este capi se lo dedico a una persona muy especial *'.'* 

**Capítulo VI**

___  
>Nuestra llegada a mi departamento fue desgarradora, si no fuera porque había un par de adolescentes en el elevador estoy segura de que le hubiera hecho el amor allí mismo, mis ganas eran y son insaciables no soporto estar lejos de él un par de segundos se me hace tan difícil poder soportarlo y más aún ocultarlo. Apenas entramos al departamento me acorralo en la puerta y comienza a besar mi labios, luego comienza a bajar por mi cuello, mi hombro, mis pechos como si buscara algo muy difícil de descifrar, sus roces contra mi cuerpo hacen que me estremezca, siento sus dedos tanteando tratado de quitar mi blusa ni me di de cuenta en cuanto lo hizo ahora tengo mi piel desnuda y el continua con sus caricias , mis pezones excitados empujan contra la tela de mi sujetador y siento este calor placentero que va acumulando en mi vientre inundando este éxtasi que ya se ha hecho una adicción en nosotros, mis ojos están cerrados, muerdo mis labios mientras jadeo suavemente. Cuando seeley pasea sus manos por mi cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo y me agarra por mi cintura presionándome hacia él, siento una súbita timidez que me impide abrir mis ojos, velozmente quita el broche de mi sujetador que está en medio de mi senos y se deshace de el fácilmente, sus labios yacen en mi pezones besando y succionando sin apresurase, deleitándose en ellos como lo hago yo al sentir todo lo que me hacen, siento que mis piernas pierden en control como que si se derrumbaran, estar firme no podría mas solo me inclino hacia él y poso mis piernas a su alrededor, me sostiene por mis caderas que ya tiene un ritmo un poco tentador para los dos, a regañadientes me lleva hacia la habitación y me posa sobre la cama, sigue besándome, me arqueo ligeramente al sentir de nuevo sus labios en mi piel sus manos divagan por mis costados, mi estómago y entre mis entrepierna wow es tan experto en hacerme sentir tan genial, me derrito como azúcar en una sartén , no encuentro palabras para decirle que valla más rápido que termine de una vez con esta tortura pero sus manos y sus besos siguen en mi cuerpo, quitando mi pantalón con una delicadeza tan especial, eso la hace tan sensual me quemo al ver su cara. ahora cuando sus dedos se encuentran allí en mis bragas de encaje y se desase de ella con total agilidad solo sonrió ante el hecho, su mirada penetrante hacia mí se hace más intensa solo hago lo mismo para no derrumbarme y cerrar mis ojos que es lo que más quiero, sentir sus dedos que comienzan acariciar lo más sensible de mi intimidad, me doy de cuenta de que ir con lentitud no está nada mal.<br>Bo: ¿te gusta?  
>Al verme asentir seeley sonríe con tanta complicidad que me derrite, sube de nuevo hacia la parte superior de mi cuerpo y suelto un gemido gutural cuando siento nuevamente su lengua trazando mis pezones erguidos solo quiero que los chupe mientras su mano sigue acariciando mi entrepierna, woW estoy tan húmeda lo siento al moverme.<br>seeley se detiene para quitarse su camisa trato de levantarme para ayudarlo pero no deja hacerlo, me empuja y se desase de ella fácilmente, también quiero tocarlo sentir su cuerpo, besar su firme pecho; su cuerpo es ideal para lucir en ropa pero desnudo solo me queda contemplar y disfrutar de ello, sus hombros anchos, su estómago plano y musculosos omg es perfecto. Me esperare a que me de mi tiempo para tocarlo yo, siempre tengo mi tiempo a regañadientes pero lo tengo.  
>la cama se hunde cuando él se arrodilla frente a mí, abre mis pierna a toda mirada y observa cuidadosamente, traza con sus dedos los pliegues de mi sexo hasta llegar a mi clítoris, la sensación es indescriptible cuando lubrica el tenso nudo con mis propias secreciones luego comienza con su boca hacer esa magia que el solo sabe, suelto gemidos como respuestas, me quedo mirando cómo el hace su trabajo siento que si vuelvo a cerrar los ojos estallare, mi cuerpo responde y me abro a todo dar para entregarle mi cuerpo por completo una vez mas no puedo dejar de gemir y mover mis cuerpo como reacción ante todo esa sensación pero él me sostiene fuertemente, me tientan las ganas de agarrar sus cabellos y estrujarme con él , pero me tomo de mis almohadas apretándolas fuertemente como si quisiera dejar mis uñas allí clavadas, poco a poco deja de chuparme para soplar Suavemente contra mi piel húmeda, me retuerzo de placer al sentir su aliento Cálido.<br>Cuando vuelve a detenerse, creo que voy a enloquecer. Mis muslos vibran de tensión, los músculos de mi vientre se contraen y se relajan poco a poco, su rostro como siempre con una sonrisa de triunfo solo sonreí al igual que él, me dejo reponer del espasmo que había tenido hasta que mi pulso volviera a su normalidad, pero ahora me toca a mí. Me levante de la cama y le bese a los labios fugazmente.  
>- túmbate- murmure. Seeley se estiro sobre la cama, pero se mantuvo erguido sobre los antebrazos- no pareces estar muy cómodo.<br>-no me importa no estar cómodo, quiero mirar- me dice arqueando su cejas.  
>-en ese caso - Susurre colocándome encima de sus rodillas, a horcajadas hacia el para poder abrirle la bragueta- es mejor que te dé un buen espectáculo, ¿no te pasare?- yo nunca había pensado en que el sexo oral era una exhibición artística, y con este concepto en mente me tome mi tiempo para bajarle la cremallera - está muy repleta esta zona ¿no?-<br>- oh vamos bones, no me tortures más- respondió el con la voz un poco tensa, sabía que esto lo pondría al límite.  
>- oh pobrecito- le dije con una sonrisa muy picante en mi rostro, ya habíamos practicado esto muchas veces pero siempre que yo lo hacía era como si fuera su primera vez sentía como su tensión emanaba el ambiente de mí, nuestra habitación...<br>Veía el enorme bulto que erguía bajo el algodón de sus calzoncillos, pase mis nudillos por encima y conseguí que pronunciara un gemido ahogado, a cada movimiento que le hacía su respiración se aceleraba de tal manera que empezó a sonar desesperado, unos segundos después libere su pene de prisión y mientras lo rodeaba con mis dedos lo miro a los ojos -¿mejor?- con voz ronca me respondió que no, entonces le tomo la erección entre mis manos y la apretó suavemente, seeley emitió un sonido gutural. Cuando le volví a mirar a los ojos no me quedo ninguna duda de la súplica que emanaban en esas profundidades de color marrón - ¿así?-  
>-necesito…<br>-¿Qué?- Pregunte mientras iba acariciándolo muy suavemente -¿Qué necesitas?-  
>-tu boca… por favor… ahora… la necesito, por favor- me suplica<br>-como tu desees- me incline sobre él y aplico mis labios a la aterciopelada punta, luego utilizo mi lengua para estimular su parte inferior y la deslizo de a lo largo de la columna prominente, hasta la base, seeley gimió de placer. tratando de proporcionarle más estimulación visual le di un baño con mi lengua mientras formo un cilindro con mis dedos y comienzo a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo, le miraba a los ojos, me aseguraba que aún seguía observándome.  
>Así era, tenía su mandíbula apretada y con una expresión tan caliente, en los ojos solamente bastaría con derretir todo los que nos rodeaba. Solo seguí chupando hasta que él estuvo húmedo y preparado de nuevo para la estimulación manual, seeley solo gemía y de pronto me detuve con las caricias y le lamí nuevamente la punta haciendo que se sacudiera con un fuerte temblor.<br>-¿te la estás pasando bien?- le pregunte mientras seguí mordisqueándole la tierna carne suavemente y sé que el gruñido de placer que él me dedico había sido suficiente respuesta.  
>Por fin llegue hasta donde quería, el comenzó a temblar visiblemente por la tensión. Entonces cerré mi boca y lo introduje en mi garganta hasta donde más pude y comencé a aplicar un ritmo constante. Este momento es completamente mío, mi esclavo, temblaban tan indefenso, poco a poco sus gritos fueron transformándose en gemidos de necesidad.<br>Al alcanzar al orgasmo grito mi nombre como nunca lo ha pronunciado con tanta intensidad, ese sonido me hizo temblar de gozo y triunfo.  
>Se quedó allí en la cama durante varios minutos como un muerto observando el techo y preguntándose qué era lo que había hecho para merecerse este placer tan increíble.<br>"desde que estábamos juntos hemos practicado el sexo más placentero de toda nuestra vida, hemos ido más allá de nuestras propias expectativa"  
>seeley trato de expresarme su gratitud farfullando palabras adecuadas, pero me eche a reír y le di un beso para asegurarle de que me había divertido más que él.<br>__ Luego de un momento en que calmamos nuestra respiración y nuestro pulso comencé a hundirme en el besándolo nuevamente a los labios pero ahora era más profundo e intenso mi cuerpo se regodeaba con el de él, me da la vuelta y quedo abajo, comenzó a besar mi cuerpo nuevamente mientras lleva una mano y la coloca en mi sexo y comenzó a acariciarle, mis piernas estaban completamente abiertas para recibir más de lo que anteriormente me había dado, acaricio mi clítoris y suavemente introdujo sus dedos, comenzó a sacarlo e introducirlo lentamente, mi pulso se incrementaba tan deprisa nuevamente ya no podía besarlo, necesitaba gemir sus movimientos empezaron a hacerse frenéticos, mi pelvis llevaba un movimiento un poco descontrolado, sentía como llegaban los espasmos nuevamente, mis músculos se contraían ya no podía más necesitaba más de eso – booth hazlo, necesito más de esto- le digo casi sin control saca sus dedos y acaricia con lentitud cada parte de mi estaba tan húmeda, sentía como mis propias secreciones se corrían por mi trasero y lentamente introduce su miembro solo sé que lo que salió de mi boca no fue un gemido al sentir como mi cuerpo se adaptaba a él tan fácilmente, al sentir sus movimientos suavemente, tanteando cada parte de mi interior ahora su territorio.__ Me penetra poco a poco y vuelve a salir, milímetro a milímetro, y vuelve a hacerlo otra vez. Cuando lo Hace de nuevo, suelto un jadeo y alzo las caderas para salir a su encuentro. __  
>¿Más rápido? – Me pregunta descaradamente-<br>¡Sí! ¡Más rápido! ¡Así! ¡Oh, así!- le respondo tan ordinariamente cuando siento que hace lo que le pido.  
>Sus movimientos eran acelerados, las paredes del interior de mi pelvis se contraían con su pene, mi cintura no tenía ni el minino control, practicamos varias posiciones sexuales, y cuando estuve arriba de él fue tan placentero. Siempre me dice que parezco una gata en celo, un ser sensual, húmedo y maravilloso, una diosa tantos adjetivos parecidos. <em>_Con las piernas a horcajadas de su cintura. He posado una mano sobre su pecho para mantener el equilibrio, y él se aferra a mis caderas. Cuando ajusta nuestras posiciones con movimientos expertos, suelto una exclamación ahogada al comprobar que puede penetrarme aún más hondo. Mi clítoris golpea contra su estómago en cada embestida, Seeley baja una mano entre nuestros cuerpos, y cuando me presiona con el pulgar, me estremezco con el delicioso placer que relampaguea en mi interior._

—_Baby, quiero que explotes de placer —me susurra._

_Creo que esta vez puede que lo consiga. Sus embestidas se aceleran, y con cada una de ellas mi clítoris golpea contra su pulgar. Me acaricia por dentro y por fuera mientras mis muslos tiemblan y mi respiración se vuelve jadeante. Estoy ardiendo y helada a la vez._

_Seeley gruñe y me penetra con más fuerza. Nuestros cuerpos chocan rítmicamente... mi trasero contra sus muslos, mi vientre contra el suyo. Estoy aferrada a sus hombros, y las palmas de mis manos aprietan con fuerza contra su clavícula. El pulso de su cuello late con fuerza y rapidez._

_No puedo contener un grito, el placer es demasiado grande. Ya no siento los brazos, las piernas ni la espalda, porque me he convertido en un nudo de tensión que va apretándose. Falta poco para que suceda por fin, para que me desate de golpe._

_Oh… No puedo controlarme más… Ya… ya… ya…- me repite desesperadamente colocándose arriba y haciéndome llegar al orgasmo al igual __que él, gloriosamente grite el esplendor de mi clímax, aturdida por la intensidad que estaba sintiendo, esas oleadas de placer que ayudaban a masajear su pene haciéndolo gruñir delirante de placer.  
><em>_Me ha invadido con una sensación de plenitud, desliza una mano bajo mi pelo, que está extendido por la almohada, y me besa el lóbulo de la oreja y el cuello antes de mordisquearme el hombro. Empieza a incrementar aún más su ritmo, y cuando se apoya de nuevo en las manos para alzarse un poco, los tendones sobresalen en sus brazos, contemplo fascinada cómo desaparece dentro de mi cuerpo._

_Seeley parece muy concentrado y solemne. Tiene los ojos entornados, la boca tensa y la frente sudorosa. Su olor es una mezcla de jabón con algo almizclado y penetrante, como la tierra del jardín después de la lluvia... como la sangre. Creo que es el olor del deseo, de la lujuria. Deslizo las manos por su pecho, siento el movimiento de sus músculos, y le acaricio los pezones. Son muy distintos de los míos. Le pellizco uno con cuidado a modo de experimento, y al ver que gime de placer, vuelvo a hacerlo._

_Sus embestidas son menos contenidas, y su cuerpo entero se estremece. Cuando se detiene y se queda mirándome en silencio, yo le devuelvo la mirada. _

_Mis muslos cosquillean cuando los recorre una corriente eléctrica que desciende hacia los dedos de mis pies, y me estremezco de placer. Mi sexo arde con una calidez que se expande mientras el placer sube y sube, y me tenso hasta que acabo rompiéndome._

_Dios, qué pasada... me llena por completo, por dentro y por fuera._

_Vuelvo a sentir esa conocida pesadez, el calor, mi debilitamiento, aunque la deliciosa sensación de plenitud ha reemplazado al vacío anterior_

_Esta vez, no puedo emitir sonido alguno, porque el placer me deja sin aliento y me impide hasta gritar. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, Mi cuerpo entero explosiona, y me convierto en un montón de trozos desperdigados unidos sólo por el aliento de mis pulmones, cuando consigo recuperar el aliento, y experimento una extraña sensación de pérdida al notar que sale de mi interior. El vacío ha regresado, pero esta vez es diferente, esta vez me siento totalmente complacida era justo lo que deseaba. _

_Me recompongo de nuevo al inhalar, Respiro hondo y vuelvo la mirada hacia Seeley, que por fin ha abierto los ojos; nuestros ojos se clavaron hablaban por sí solo, el suelta una serie de pequeños gemidos antes de derrumbarse sobre la almohada, completamente saciado al igual que yo lo estaba. _

_Me acerco a seeley, poso mi cabeza sobre su pecho sintiendo como subía y bajaba cada vez más lento, me beso tiernamente mi frente acariciando mi cabello, desde mi hombro hasta mis espalda, así quedamos por un buen rato envuelto en la maraña de las sabanas...  
><em>

_Estaré muy ansiosa por leer sus Comentarios a ver que les pareció  
>pronto subo continuación <em>

___ Smurfettekandybones _


	7. lo q sucda entre nosotrs,es solo nuestro

_Surprise! Regrese y con varios capítulos _

_**Capitulo VII**_

_Br: ha sido increíble- le dice mientras seguía en su pecho y él le acariciaba su espalda_

_Bo: sí que lo fue _

_Br: quiero que lo nuestro sea nuestro- se acomoda para mirarle a los ojos - solos tu yo_

_Bo: me parece perfecto, aunque no sé si pueda resistirme si estamos frente a los demás- le dice con picardía_

_Br: booth! Es en serio – le reclama - se darán de cuenta y luego nos separaran quiero que seamos profesionales y mantengamos una línea en el campo laboral como lo hacíamos antes_

_Bo: me parece perfecto – no quería recordarle que la profesionalidad a ella se le había olvidado hace mucho - y ¿cuándo le diremos?_

_Br: por los momentos no booth, ya hablamos de eso y sobre mi situación, cuando sea necesario hablaremos de esto con ellos_

_Bo: se darán de cuenta – le dice, no quería recordar lo listillos que eran todos en el laboratorio- _

_Br: siempre han creído que tú y yo nos complementamos, que sigamos actuando de forma natural no creo que le demos que pensar _

_Bo: tu cuerpo es diferente- le dice el echándole un reojo por todo su cuerpo-_

_Br: claro que no aún no se nota que estoy embarazada_

_Bo: bones ellos van a terminar en apoyarnos, les encantara la idea de tener un mini booth-brennan caminando por todo el Jeffersonian.  
>Br: eso crees booth – le cuestiona <em>

_Bo: si bones, yo creo que es hora de compartir todo, ellos son nuestros amigos, nuestra familia. _

_Br: ¿y si nos separan?_

_Bo: no lo harán. - afirma el agarrándola dulcemente por la mejilla- Yo tampoco quiero que nos separen y si lo hacen renunciaría a mi puesto, no quisiera trabajar con alguien más que no seas tú. Además sería demasiado absurdo separar a la pareja más eficaz en resolver asesinatos, no creo que estarían dispuestos a perdernos._

_Br: tienes razón – repelo y le pregunta sonriendo ante la idea que ya se había imaginado - ¿puedes imaginar sus caras cuando se enteren acerca de mi embarazo, sobre el hecho de que estoy teniendo un bebe y tú serás el padre?_

_Bo: muero por ver ese momento – sonríe y le besa en los labios - __ pero tengo una idea – expone- ¿Tienes hambre?_

_Br: Sí. En todos los sentidos_

_Bo:¡Estupendo!, nos duchamos y luego Preparare de comer algo y después ya veremos cómo podemos satisfacer el otro apetito._

_Br: Debería sentirme avergonzada de admitir que vuelvo a desearte Después de todo, solo hace unos minutos que…- le dice escondiendo su cabeza debajo de sus hombros-_

_Bo: En este lugar no se permite que nadie se avergüence. Aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros para saber nuestros anhelos más secretos._

_Br: Probablemente sea la novedad de la situación lo que me está afectando de este modo. _

_Luego de ducharse booth se propuso en preparar algo para comer, mientras ella lo observaba y hablaban de su día de trabajo _

_Bo: Prueba esto._

_Al ver lo que él le ofrecía, brennan se echó a reír. _

_Br: Mmm, delicioso._

_Bo: Esperaba que te gustara - afirmó él -_

_Br: Así es…- replicó ella saboreándose los labios- Está buenísimo…_

_Br: llame a Ángela para preguntar cómo estaba ella y él bebe, porque hoy no se apareció por el laboratorio _

_Bo: y que te dijo – le pregunta intrigado_

_Br: me pregunto que si me pasaba algo, que me notaba extraña y que Cam y Hodgines le habían dicho que estaba rara_

_Bo: bueno bones tú la conoces, es Ángela si no le dices se enterara por sus propios medios_

_Br: si lo sé – no era necesario que le acordase como era Ángela, lo sabía a la perfección_

_Bo: todo estará bien– le besa la frente- además muy pronto tendremos a nuestro pequeño está creciendo muy rápido_

_Br: o pequeña no sabemos el sexo del feto ya te lo he dicho muchas veces además no se me nota nada _

_Bo: bebe bones, eso como le llamas suena muy feo- le replica_

_Br: es lo mismo, - booth la miraba – bueno si bebe es más tierno – booth sonríe y se le acerca y le besa el vientre y le da cariño con la mano_

_Bo: bebe – le hablaba a la barriga de brennan- tía angie como que ya sabe de tu existencia_

_Br: booth es imposible que te escuche o te entienda ¿Por qué no me hablas a mí?_

_Hello to everybody bueno bueno últimamente he estado de buen humor y decidí subir los 3 capítulos que escribí hoy ( no será lo que esperaríamos ver "quizás" pero hehe esto fue lo que me salió)_

_Me despido xoxo para todos espero ke les guste cada uno de ellos _

_Esperare sus reviews_

_Smurfettekandybones _


	8. La cortesía para angela

_**Capitulo VIII**_

_**Varias semanas después**_

_Brennan frunció el ceño a mirarse en el espejo mientras se encontraba de lado, mirando su vientre, sus pechos cada parte de su cuerpo tratando de discernir los cambios en su apariencia. _

_Bo: bones estás preciosa – su voz la saco de sus pensamientos _

_Br: Booth necesito ir de compras ya nada me queda ni mis sujetadores – le decía ella con furia-_

_Bo: es normal bones - le dice tratando de tranquilizarla - ya tienes 3 meses de embarazo _

_Br: lo sé y voy a decirle a Ángela ¿crees que se enoje?_

_Bo: ¿Qué? – wow pensaba el por fin ya era hora de le contara a angie - No no lo hará se pondrá muy feliz ya veras_

_Br: se enojara por no contárselo antes- se aparta y se sienta en la cama, ya sus lagrima peleaban por salir-_

_Bo: eh bones- se acerca a ella - ustedes son mujeres y se comprenden ¿no? – le dice acariciándole el hombro, últimamente por todo se ponía muy sensible - Te aseguro que ella comprenderá tu situación- le dice tranquilizándola-_

_Br: eso espero booth - Dice sin ánimo-_

_La única persona que sabía algo sobre el gran cambio de la situación entre ellos era Ángela, ella fue la primera persona a la que se abrió y le conto todo lo que paso aquella noche maravillosa que estuvo en los brazos de booth. Pero también se quería asegurar de que ya era el momento de dar a Ángela esa cortesía que ella misma tuvo con ella cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, ya estaba en su primer trimestre por completo y no quería que ella se enterara por sí misma, no se lo perdonaría lo sabía._

_Br: Mikey es adorable – le dice ella mientras jugueteaba con el pequeño-_

_An: no hay nada más especial que tener un bebe, es la cosa más hermosa del mundo._

_Br: si entiendo lo que quieres decir – dice brennan mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que escapaba de sus ojos._

_An: es mejor de lo que crees amiga- sonreía pero vio una lagrima en la mejilla de temperance- oh cariño pasa algo malo-_

_Br: no angie estoy bien, son solo estas hormonas estúpidas -dice sacudiendo su cabeza-_

_An: ¿Qué hormonas?- le pregunta mientras frunce el ceño - que hormonas tienen que ver con que estas bien – no entendía nada- _

_Br:- coloco a Mickey en la mantita que estaba en el piso, tomo una respiración profunda y soltó de una vez - booth y yo vamos a tener un bebé - miraba a su mejor amiga esperando una reacción, la cara de Ángela era totalmente sorprendida, estaba atontada, confundida, no decía nada solo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-_

_An: estas embarazada, tu tendrás un bebé, un bebé de booth- decía ella en voz muy alta brincando de la emoción-_

_Br: si angie estoy embarazada – le dice sonriendo ya en los brazos Ángela -_

_An: no puedo creer que estés embarazada ¿booth lo sabe? ¿Cuántas semanas tienes? ¿Cuándo te enteraste? ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_Br: si estamos felices por esto- le responde tocando su vientre- y tengo …- brennan no sabía cómo decirle , no quería ver como reaccionaria su amiga al confirmarle cuanto tenia de embarazo_

_An: me supongo esto es increíble ¿cuánto tiempo tienes?_

_Br: angie te acuerdas cuando te conté la primera vez que estuvimos juntos-Ángela solo se limitaba a procesar todo lo que ella decía hasta que escucho- me entere el día del nacimiento de Mikey_

_An: ¿WHAT?- los ojos de Ángela se abrieron como platos- espera, espera, espera… mi cerebro no es como el tuyo pero me acabas de decir que uffs- Ángela respiraba para relajarse antes de que le diera algo extraño, buscaba respuesta de todo lo que oyó - ósea que tu estas embarazada desde hace 3 meses, 3 meses brennan y no me habías dicho nada_

_Br: eso trato de decirte -encogió sus hombros al oír el otro grito que soltó Ángela_

_An: no sé si lo que tengo que hacer es lanzarte de la azotea o felicitarte_

_Br: preferiría que me felicitases- le dice un poco tímida-_

_An: Claro que te felicito - le abrazaba - pero espera "3 meses de embarazo y me ocultaste todo" Que estúpida fui en no darme de cuenta antes, sabía que algo te pasaba. Lo sabía, pero esto ya es wow pero me tienes que explicar muchas, MUCHAS cosas ehh _

_Br: ok me prepare para esto- le dice suspirando- _

_An. Porque me lo ocultaste_

_Br: no te lo oculte, solo no te lo dije antes_

_An: es lo mismo, claro que si lo ocultabas, mírate ahora si veo porque estas más gorda _

_Br: no estoy gorda angie, aun no se me nota - se toca su vientre - casi_

_An: obvio que sí, mira tus pechos aumentaste de talla, tus caderas están más anchas, y tu abdomen, tu abdomen déjame verlo_

_Br: angie – no podía pararla ya Ángela le había subido la camisa-_

_An: oh dios mío temperance brennan usted se mira en un espejo y no se da de cuenta de que esto ya no lo podrías ocultar más – dice Ángela sorprendida al ver el notable embarazo de brennan_

_Br: lo se booth me lo decía todos los días_

_An: ¿? Como que todos los días – pregunta confundida - omg están viviendo juntos_

_Br: si - afirma ella contándole como se sentía con eso- Ha sido lo mejor que nos ha pasado, él es tan él, es tan hermoso, protector, se preocupa tanto por nosotros, no hay un momento en que no me haga reír, ha sido todo muy diferente a lo que imaginaba antes_

_An: desde cuándo- pregunta ella atontada por todo lo que escuchaba decir de su amiga, ese brillo que tenía era inédito-_

_Br: desde hace tres meses_

_An: me merezco un emmy_

_Br: ¿porque? ¿Qué es eso? – le pregunta confundida- _

_An: un reconocimiento por la más estúpida- le aclara- Aun no me creo que no me hayas dicho de esto antes o como no pude darme de cuenta antes_

_Br: angie nadie lo sabe solo booth y tú. Además solo queríamos tener un poco espacio y privacidad, disfrutar de esto al máximo_

_An: ok te perdono que no me hayas contado antes, solo porque estoy tan feliz por los dos ehh - le expresa- _

_Br: tengo un poco de miedo-comenta ella con un poco de desconcierto-_

_An: no cariño no tienes por qué tener miedo todo estará bien- le dice aclarándole - tienes a tu lado al agente del FBI más guapo que pueda existir que no dejara que te suceda algo malo, y te ama lo sabes_

_Br: lo se angie, yo también lo amo-_

_An: se lo has dicho? – le interroga con curiosidad_

_Br: cada noche- suelta ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-_

_An: wow cuanto había esperado esto- enuncia-_

_Br: quiero que lo mantengas en secreto hasta que le cuente a los demás_

_An: te lo prometo - asegura ella - vas a ser una gran mamá – le dice con mucha ternura, ese instinto maternal se le notaba a leguas- _

_Smurfettekandybones _


	9. El anuncio

_**Capitulo IX**_

_**Una semana más tarde**_

_Brennan sabía que iba a tener que tomar una decisión tan pronto como fuera posible. Ya su embarazo estaba mostrándose y era tan difícil porque sus compañeros de trabajo aun no lo sabían por su decisión de mantenerlo en secreto hasta que fuera necesario.  
>No quería reunir a todos y hacer un anuncio como el que Ángela quería que hiciera, "ni que estuviéramos en un circo". Solo lo haría como lo había hablado con booth; contarles a las personas más cercanas a ellos y luego dejar que el resto lo descubrieran por sí solo.<em>

_Ya era el momento, hoy mismo. Ya las sospechas eran muy severas en el laboratorio, las incontroladas ganas de ir al baño, los mareos insoportables, las ganas de vomitar cada vez que veía un cuerpo descompuestos, esas náuseas todas las mañanas, el apetito sorprendente durante casi todo el día. Ya no podía mantener todo esto a raya cada día._

_Br: booth-__ Brennan rodó a su lado izquierdo, sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano izquierda._

_Bo: ¿Sí? –Le responde medio dormido-_

_Br: creo que ya deberíamos de anunciarles a todos sobre nuestro embarazo y a Parker_

_Bo: Anunciarles – eso lo hizo despertar por completo- Parker oh si tienes razón ¿hoy mismo? – ya tenía esperando por escuchar eso desde hace mucho-_

_Br: si hoy mismo, además este fin de semana te toca estar con Parker, llama a Rebecca_

_Bo: muy bien. Ahora, levántate!, Tenemos que ir al Jeffersonian y voy a llamar a Rebecca mientras tú te duchas _

_El tema de conversación en camino al laboratorio fue: "¿Cómo le diremos a todos?"_

_Bo: es algo muy simple, solo llegamos, los reuniremos a todos y decir "estamos embarazados"_

_Be: booth! No es cierto. Tú no puedes quedar embarazado. Resultaría extraño que pienses que tú y yo estemos embarazados. No podemos decir eso_

_Bo: es la única forma en que lo podemos decir ellos no entenderán lo que tú entendiste No hay nada más así de simple como eso. No es gran cosa solo "estamos embarazados"_

_Br: deja de decir que estamos embarazados porque la única que está embarazada soy yo booth, y "No, no es tan simple" Deberíamos comenzar la conversación diciendo que hemos estado juntos por un tiempo y que probablemente se olvide un paso en nuestra relación y que debido a esto que estoy embarazada. Hay que decir que no tenía intención de que, sin embargo queremos tener este bebé y que deseamos su apoyo, porque son una familia para nosotros"_

_Bo. Está bien me parece perfecto_

_Br: siempre tengo la razón_

_Llegaron al Jeffersonian alrededor de las 10 am, brennan fue directo a juntar a todo el equipo cuando entro a la oficina de Camille también se encontraba Ángela_

_Br: Cam necesito reunirlos a todos en la plataforma necesito- brennan no termino de hablar cuando se puso las manos en su boca y salió corriendo de allí_

_Cam estaba estática miro a Ángela y le dijo:_

_Ca: ¿crees que esté pasando? Ha estado así durante un tiempo ¿crees que booth sabe lo que le está pasando? – preguntaba muy desconcertada-_

_An: mm no creo pero esperemos que nos diga lo importante que nos tiene que decir_

_Ca: si, además creo que todo tiene que ver con esto._

_Booth estaba en el lado opuesto de la plataforma a la espera de brennan _

_Bo: bones – booth llamo a la puerta- abre la puerta por favor.- brennan abrió la puerta y permitió que booth entrara- bones mira vamos a decirles que tendremos un bebe y luego vamos a casa_

_Br: si muy bien_

_Al salir del baño se dirigieron a donde estaban todos esperándolos_

_Bo: hey todos – decía para que les prestaran atención - tenemos un anuncio que hacerles _

"_LO SABIA"_

_Respondieron todos al unísono, brennan y booth se miraron preguntándose si ya lo sabían _

_Br: ¿cómo van a saberlo es imposible? Ni siquiera hemos hablado- le dice a booth-_

_Bo: ok bones termina de decirle el resto_

_Br: está bien. Booth y yo – no había terminado de hablar cuando el grito de Hodgines la interrumpe de forma severa-_

_Ho: Lo sabía_

_Br: ok si lo sabes dilo tú y no malgasto mí tiempo hablando Hodgines – dice furica-_

_An: cállate – le pega por un hombro _

_Ho: ok está bien lo siento, lo siento - se masajeaba el golpe que le acaba de propiciar Ángela - no interrumpo mas_

_Br: booth y yo vamos a tener un bebe_

_Bo: estamos embarazados_

_Br: no booth, no estamos embarazados yo soy la que estoy embarazada _

_Todo el equipo estaba impactado por la noticia no decían nada _

_Ca: sospechaba que usted tenía algo Dr. Brennan, estaba muy extraña – le dice a temperance-_

_Br: esta es la razón porque me escapo, esta es la razón por la cual me han notado un poco extraña _

_Ca: oh dios mío, felicitaciones – se levanta y le da un abrazo a los futuros padres al igual que lo hicieron todos-_

_We: tendremos un mini booth-brennan corriendo por todo el Jeffersonian – decía muy emocionado-_

_Ho: imagínense esto: ojos azules, cabello castaño, un corazón de león y una inteligencia magnifica_

_An: o más que eso, la semilla de este asombroso amor entre la antropóloga forense y el agente más sexy del FBI _

_Cada uno comentaba muy emocionado lo maravilloso que sería esto y la pareja muy feliz se besa en frente de ellos sin cohibirse, todo parecían unos niños cuando ven algo que no deberían_

_Ca: angie porque no luces tan sorprendida ¿lo sabias cierto?_

_An: bueno, bueno si como no saberlo _

_Ca: omg desde cuando_

_Br: desde la primera vez que nos acostamos_

_Bo: porque no hablan eso. Ustedes solo chicas. Después – le dice booth muy apenado-_

_We: y de cuánto tiempo están_

_Br: viviendo juntos o de embarazo – viviendo juntos haha todos estaban ensimismados con cada palabra que soltaba la parejita, cada una traían sus sorpresas- _

_Bo: creo que quiso decir de embarazo bones_

_Br: aww, si es así es lo mismo booth _

_Ca: tienes 3 meses de embarazo y han estado viviendo juntos_

_Br: si quede embarazada desde el primer momento que estuvimos juntos - Booth no hallaba en donde ocultar su rostro, se preguntaba porque brennan tenía que ser tan explícita- y desde luego hemos estado juntos por 3 meses y 1 semana _

_Ca: entendido – Cam sonreía- ya creo que los detalles están demás ¿cierto?- les pregunta a los demás_

_Ho: pero…_

_An: pero nada… estamos muy felices por ustedes es una gran noticia _

_Br: booth y yo nos sentimos muy agradecidos por su cariño, su sinceridad, y de que la noticia les haya gustado no podríamos esperar más de todos ustedes._

_Bo: si y deberíamos de partir Srta. bones_

_Br: cierto _

_Ca: muy bien chicos, ustedes dos, tengan cuidado y pasen un fin de semana genial_

_Br: gracias… adiós…._

_Al salir ellos del Jeffersonian todos comenzaron a hablar sobre la gran noticia _

_Ho: siempre he sabido esto_

_An: si yo dije que esto algún día iba a suceder_

_We: estarán viviendo en el mismo apartamento_

_Ca: me imagino a booth y a brennan juntos como padres_

_An: - suspiro por un tiempo y luego con una sonrisa en su rostro dijo- "solo pienso en lo lindo que será este niño"_

_Ho: una pequeña novia para mi pequeño_

_An: no seas asqueroso, serán como primos_

_Ho: Solo decía cariño_

_hello "again"  
>actualizare prontis :D<br>(__pero me buscare los números romanos para colocarlos en cada capítulo porque solo me lo sé hasta el 10 = X jaja xD)_

_aw les cueto que tendremos en este fic obviamente a Parker súper mono por su hermanit, se me ocurre traer a Margaret (benjamín franklin xD) se acuerdan de ella aww la prima de brennan __ es un amor… y quizás algunos que otros personajes… espero ke mi cerebrito suelte ideas para continuar este fic _

_Los quiero Feliz Fin De Semana  
>gracias por leer ; )<em>

_Smurfettekandybones _


	10. tendré una hermanita   :D

_**Capitulo X**_

_En ese mismo dia booth logro llegar a un acuerdo con rebeca para que Parker se quedara con el desde el viernes, luego que terminara su horario de clases el iba a buscarlo al instituto pero rebeca se ofreció en llevárselo para ese entonces booth y brennan estaban esperándolo muy ansiosos en el dinner  
>¡papi! Fue lo que grito el niño muy contento desde que cruzo el umbral del dinner corriendo a abrazar a su padre, y a la dr. Brennan. Rebeca dejo sus pertenecías, se despidió de su hijo y de ellos y salió del lugar fugazmente. Duraron aproximadamente 30 min desde la llegada del niño se ponían al dia con el con las cosas que le había pasado en la semana en su colegio mientras tomaba una merengada de chocolate…<em>

_Br: Parker que te parece si pasamos el fin de semana en mi casa_

_Pa: wow bones eso es súper – dice el niño muy contento_

_Bo: bones estas segura de que quieres que pasemos el fin de semana en tu apartamento- interroga a temperance_

_Br: por supuesto booth, me encanta pasar tiempo con él además, debemos acostumbrarnos…_

_Bo: lo sé, será muy fácil – le dice acercándose a ella y le besa la mejilla, Parker estaba tan entretenido en su merengada que no le prestaba atención a lo que decían los adultos- déjenme llevar esto a la suv – agarra la mochila de Parker y sale del dinner - los espero en la suv _

_Pa: bones! _

_Br: si Parker!_

_Pa: ha pasado algo al apartamento de mi papa – le pregunta confuso-_

_Br: no Parker ¿Por qué lo preguntas? _

_Pa: y porque nos quedaremos hoy en tu casa – cuestiona, no comprendía porque tenían que quedarse la casa de la doctora si la casa de su papa estaba en perfectas condiciones_

_Br: se quedaran este fin de semana en mi casa- temperance se sentía un poco nerviosa, no sabía cómo decirle a Parker lo que estaba sucediendo, ella estaba al tanto que el era un niño muy inteligente y comprendería todo pero sus nervios eran un poco irracionales para ella - porque tenemos que decirte algo muy importante _

_Pa: cosas importantes – frunce el seño… Parker no entendía que era ese algo tan importante que tenían que decirle – _

_Br: si Parker cosas muy buenas – le asegura _

_Pa: ok bones, si son cosas buenas estoy ansioso por saberlas pero – le contesta pero no sin antes preguntarle lo que más le gusta hacer cuando visita a temperance - luego podemos ir a la piscina?_

_Br: claro que si, pero no hoy, mañana podrías pasar todo el día en la piscina_

_Pa: bones, me gustaría que usted fuera novia de mi papa _

_Br: porque Parker - le pregunta como si estuviera confundida, aunque eso la saco de línea._

_Pa: porque yo podría ir a la piscina cada vez que yo este con el- le expresa _

_Br: solo por eso - estaba desorientada ya no era la primera vez que Parker cuestionaba sobre ese tema, estaba algo nerviosa a que el niño responda mal ante la situación de su padre con ella._

_Pa: no además ustedes serian una muy buena pareja para mi papa, yo quisiera que usted fuera novia de mi papa – uff eso la relajo muchísimo-_

_Br: Ustedes pueden ir a mi casa y a la piscina cuando quieran, así no fuéramos novios tu padre y yo… tu padre y yo somos los mejores amigos – le dice con un tono en su voz y en su rostro muy chispeante-_

_Pa: yo no entiendo cuando se ustedes se harán novios- le argumentaba -ustedes se quieren mucho, yo lo se, y se que dirán que ustedes no podrían porqué son compañeros de trabajo, eso no tiene nada que ver porque mi profesora una vez dijo que cuando dos personas se quieren nada importaría, y mi padre me lo ha dicho muchas veces al igual que mi abuelita, realmente no comprendo bones ¿usted quiere a mi padre cierto? Y él la quiere a usted me lo ha dicho cuando tenemos nuestras conversaciones de hombres_

_Br: lo se Parker, tienes razón… - decía temperance muy impactada por todo lo que le había dicho el niño pero estaba contenta de haber escuchado todo eso realmente ese niño valía oro, era muy listo y maduro - yo a tu padre lo QUIEEEERO muchísimo – cito ella con un gran semblante y una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban cuando pensaba en el- y deberíamos de irnos tu papa nos está esperando - le dice levantándose y agarrando de la mano al pequeño_

_Cuando llegaron al departamento de temperance, ella acompaño a Parker a la habitación de huéspedes y le ayudo a acomodar sus cosas, cuando terminaron fueron camino a la sala de estar en donde se encontraba su padre _

_Bo: así que amigo usted no tiene idea de lo que podría estar pasando aquí – le cuestiona al su hijo haciendo que su rostro denotara confusión-_

_Pa: no – le responde moviendo su cabeza negando- _

_Bo: ni si quiera un poquito –le pregunta con curiosidad-_

_Pa: no nada papi, nadita_

_Bo: ok esta bien, bones tiene algo que decirte – le expresa mirando a temperance que brinco cuando escucho su nombre_

_Br: booth – exclama mirándolo con furor_

_Bo: bones – también exclamo el haciéndole seña de que prosiguiera, señalando a Parker-_

_Pa: bones – se quejo el niño, no quería por ahora ver otra escenita tipo de tv con ellos, el fin de semana sería muy largo para que la pospusieran para mas tarde-_

_Br: oh!, tu padre y yo - estrujaba sus manos muy nerviosa - tu padre y yo estamos juntos desde hace un tiempo, nos dimos de cuenta de lo mucho que nos queremos y que entre nosotros hay algo mas qué una Amistad, tal y como me dijiste cuando estábamos en el dinner, ha sido todo muy lindo y tu tienes derecho de saber que es lo que sucede…_

_Pa: están saliendo –pregunta confuso_

_Bo: si Parker, eso es lo que bones trata de decirte_

_Pa: wow papa esto es súper – dice el niño chocando sus manos con la de se padre, estaba muy feliz, ya era hora de que su padre fuera feliz con la persona que amaba, ahora si se alegraba, esto que sentía no era nada comparable que aquella vez cuando su papa le presento a su ex novia Hannah, no la pasaba, era súper pesada, aunque solo la trato por hipocresía para que su papa no se sintiera mal por ello.  
>- Bones, esto es "¡SUPERMEGAMAGNIFICO!" – dice abrazando a la doctora<em>

_Bo: Parker hay algo mas _

_Pa: que no pueden estar juntos por el trabajo_

_Br: no Parker algo mucho mejor_

_Pa: ¿Qué?  
>Bo: bones, ella – se bloqueo en lo que iba a decir pero brennan prosiguió<em>

_Br: Parker – continúa explicándole al niño que ahora se encontraba en su regazo - como ya sabes tu papa y yo estamos juntos desde hace un tiempo ¿verdad? – Parker acentuó - Y yo, yo estoy embarazada_

_Pa: ¿¡voy a tener una hermanita! – el niño abrazo a brennan, ella se sentía muy – esto es "¡!" Bones, usted es La novia de mi papa y será la mama de mi hermanita __- vuelve a abrazarla y le susurra al oído – usted podría ser mi segunda mama_

_Br: claro que si Parker- le responde y vuelve a abrazar al niño besando su cachete - te quiero_

_Pa: yo también – booth estaba ensimismado observando esta hermosa escena, lleno de mucha felicidad  
><em>_-__ me permite – le pregunta haciendo seña en su barriga , brennan le concede y se sienta en el sillón poniéndose cómoda y dándole espacio a Parker para que conti__nuara con lo que le pidió - hola hermanita –le hablaba a la barriga de temperance-n soy tu hermano mayor. Oye serás la bebe más linda de todas porque serás mi pequeña bones y quiero decirte que te protegeré de todos los niños malos, pero primero tienes que nacer grandota y hermosa, te quiero hermanita – finaliza el besando pequeña tripa notable de temperance-_

_Pa: papa cuando nacerá el bebe_

_Bo: dentro de 5 meses aproximadamente_

_Pa: y la bebe estará todo el tiempo con ustedes_

_Br: por supuesto, estará siempre con nosotros porque lo preguntas Parker_

_Bo: un bebe no puede cuidarse solo pequeño, -le explica - necesita de su madre y su padre para que lo cuiden y protejan de el__Pa: yo también quisiera estar con ella –__dijo muy triste_

_Br: o ella aun no sabemos el sexo Parker_

_Pa: pero el bebe estará todo el tiempo con ustedes – booth comprendió que era lo que trataba de expresar el niño-_

_Bo: Parker tu sabes que yo siempre te amare_

_Pa: lo se papa, pero yo también quiero estar todo el tiempo con ustedes y con la bebe, ya no quiero verte solo los fines de semanas y ahora que nacerá mi hermanita quisiera estar más tiempo contigo ¿podría hablar con mi mama?_

_Br: lo haremos pequeño – dice ella con un tono muy convincente para tranquilizar a el niño-  
>pa: papi, bones… son los mejores- dice el niño abrazándolos, ahora estaba mas tranquilo, esperaba a que su mama diera el consentimiento de que pudiera pasar mas tiempo con ellos y que no solo fueran los fines de semanas, algunas navidades, o en vacaciones si su madre no se lo llevara a otro lugar.<em>

_Bo: porque no nos arreglamos y nos vamos a un sitio divertido – les dice el para subir el animo_

_Pa: si súper cool – dice brincando de emoción- di que si mami bones- dijo estas palabra mirando a la doctora que sonrío al escucharlo –_

_Br: por supuesto!_

* * *

><p>Mi vida es un caos completamente, a veces me propongo a escribir<br>todas esas ideas que están rondando por mi cerebrito pero luego que estoy en la pc solo me salen 5 líneas es totalmente frustrante  
>en sí, mi vida es inexplicable a veces ni se lo que pienso realmente …<p>

espero que les guste el cap ya vamos por 10 wow, 10 capitulos sin ustedes creo que no seria posible me alegro mucho mucho  
>y espero continuar por mas, al menos otros 3 haha<p>

_Smurfettekandybones__  
><em>

XOXO para tod*s espero sus reviews


End file.
